


When He Writes

by 104vets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, non-binary!Hange Zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets
Summary: Hange just wants to read peacefully but it seems like Erwin has other plans to distract her... peacefully.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. when he first saw her

**Author's Note:**

> had this prompt back on March 1 based on a photo i saw back in fb from an anime movie ig and the lines went: 
> 
> "i saw your name on the library cards a long time ago. we passed each other all the time in the library. i read all kinds of books so my name would be on the cards before yours."
> 
> my mind blanked out and all it screamed was it fit eruhan so here we are!! 
> 
> shoutout to my fellow eruhan fucker who gave so much ideas to this fic, Rian (H4NGELOVER). im fucking finally doing it!!
> 
> NOTE: they/she pronouns for hange in this chap

Erwin sighs as he walks to the library, he isn't used going to the said place unless it was for pair or group works as he has his own back home. But since his dad insisted on having him go home by car (and their driver is gonna arrive an hour late), he decides that it's best to spend his time in the library.   
  


He isn't used to the sight of the amount of students nor hearing them whisper or talk, he easily gets distracted so he reckons reading a book for leisure instead of doing homework can do the trick.  
  


As he sits and opens the said leisure book; tables away, he hears a muttering in the distance, flipping of pages continuously, and scribbling on paper way too fast for his liking.   
  


He lifts his head and looks for the source of the unusual noise despite the chatters of most the students inside the library. There, tables away, he sees a brunette who is way too concentrated on what they're doing, their mess of a brown hair _tied_ up was a sight for him as it follows the every direction their head goes. 

He noticed they occupied the table they're at and they're situated on the middle with all the books and notes scattered.   
  


Erwin finds himself smiling when their furrowed eyebrows and frown turned to a bright smile as they proceed to grab a piece of paper and write what they just figured out. The brunette then holds the paper up to their face, reread what they just wrote, and smile at it, then they proceed to write something more.

  
The faint red on their cheeks made Erwin smile a little softer.   
  


Keeping that view in mind for whatever reason it may be, the soft smile on his face remains as he resumes reading the book he almost forgot he was about to read. 

It wasn't for a good five minutes that his peripheral view caught the sight of a messy black-haired petite girl walking to the brunette, he absent-mindedly flips a page as he watches the seemingly familiar girl tap the brunette's shoulder.

  
"Hey, I have to sleep in an hour for my all-nighter later and I also have to cook us food." He hears her say.   
  


"Yeah, sure, whatever, wait." The brunette said and the ravenette deadpans.   
  


"I swear if you're gonna take more than an hour for this, I'm not letting you inside the condo." She says while her hands are on her hips, the brunette looks at her and she raises a brow, so their shoulders drop as they frown, muttering a small "yes".   
  


_Cute._ Erwin absent-mindedly says at the back of his head and he didn't even try questioning it.   
  


He has to refrain a laugh though when they start, quite literally, throw the papers and books inside their bag as the ravenette sighs at the unusual act of her friend. And Erwin has to stop himself from staring too much at the said woman even if she's so familiar to him.   
  


_"My dear little Pieck!"_ He suddenly remembers his classmate, Zeke, say whenever he calls said lover. Erwin's eyes widen at the realization that the brunette may be in the same class as Pieck!   
  


For whatever reason it may be that he became a little bit excited, he don't know and he wouldn't even like to question it. But for now, he's gonna be okay with the sight of the brunette throwing an arm around the ravenette's shoulders, smiling as they talk.   
  


* * *

The following dismissal when Erwin arrived at the library, he saw the brunette on the same spot again so he concludes it's where they usually sit. He ignores the relief on his chest when he sees them again. 

So he sits a few tables away from them, sitting in the middle too just so he can directly see them, and thankfully no other student was blocking his view. He notices the pile of books on their table, he watches as they grab a pen and proceeds to carry that very pile of books to the counter where students officially borrow and return books.   
  


"Yeah, only this book still needs the library card so write your name there." The staff on the counter said and Erwin secretly eyes the book that has a library card they're writing on as of the moment.

He remembers Zeke telling him that the library started to digitalize the records of most of the books in the library, so maybe the book that the brunette is holding right now is about to undergo the same process.

  
But Erwin has different plans.   
  


The brunette puts the books on the "Returned" section of the counter then they walk back to their table, surprisingly focused on only one book right now with a few papers around it.   
  


As they were focused, Erwin walks to the counter and grabs the book, he refrains a smile since it was a novel about war, he didn't figure they'd have the time to read stuff about it but he thinks they need it for either research or leisure.   
  


He tells the staff he'll borrow it so the man told him to just put his name on the library card inside. 

  
With a quiet anticipation, he gets the library card from its pocket glued to the inside of the cover, and then he sees their name.

  
**_Hange Zoe._ **

  
He bites down a smile as he looks at their name, sneaking a glance to the brunette who is currently reading, then back to the card again.

  
He writes his name below theirs and he lets himself smile seeing their names atop each other. Then he writes his name onto the log about the borrowed book, once again their name above his.   
  


He goes back to his table, looking at the library card as he tries to remember who Hange Zoe is and why does it ring a bell and why were they with Pieck yesterday. _If they're friends with Pieck, then can that mean they're friends with Zeke?_  
  


He blinks as he realizes that it's _the_ Hange Zoe! One of the top of their class and only one permitted to do experiments on the school's laboratory outside their subject duties! How can he forgot?   
  
  
He sighs, seeing Pieck should've made him remember but mulling over it won't do any good. He looks at Hange once more who's reading the book upright, _a poetry book?_  
  


Erwin covers his mouth to hide another stupid smile, it's not just any other poetry book, it's a poetry book whose author is his mother's favorite! And he actually reads that type of stuff from time to time!   
  


Hange suddenly closes the book so Erwin looks down on the book he just borrowed, he secretly glances and saw them pout and walks away from the table then outside the library. He blinks, not knowing why his hands find its way inside his bag to grab his sticky note pad and a pen.   
  


_What am I supposed to write?_

  
He figures he doesn't even have to dread because the moment pen kisses paper, his hand automatically move without warning, and before he knows it, the note reads as: _  
_

  
**_Hey, I saw the book you're reading and good choice! I love her books, definitely check out the third installation of it, it's more lighthearted if you're into that genre :)  
  
P.S hope this note doesn't make you uncomfortable_ **

**_\- E_ **  
  


"This will do." He whispers, brisk-walking his way to their table and sticking the said note on its first page, then he walks back to his seat, quite satisfied with the move he just made.   
  


A few minutes later, Hange comes back inside the library then to their seat as Erwin watches her, he observes the surprised look on her which turned into a smile. Inevitably, Erwin catches himself smiling a small one.   
  


For fun, Hange fumbles inside her bag for a decent sticky note pad that is probably buried inside, little does she know that Erwin is refraining a chuckle seeing her struggle.   
  


When she found one, she immediately writes back, surprised with her ability to respond fast and easily. Occasionally stopping to nibble at the end of her pen, thinking if what she just said was good, or if it's her handwriting that is her problem. 

  
She accepts it's the latter, internally sighing for all of her refusals when Pieck has always been suggesting her that she'll teach and help her how to write decently.   
  


So Hange grabs another note and rewrites the note that says:

  
_**if ure the one who wrote me a note this is my response!! thanks for the recomm! seems like ill check her stuff out if theyre that good then ;) and yeah, i like lighthearted stuff! its a break from my science and history** _

_**and no, im glad someone likes the book im reading, ill be reading the mini norse myth book next and itll take me atleast 2 days to finish so see u on fri :))** _

_**\- N** _  
  


"I'll probably finish this book... tomorrow." Hange tells themself, nods, and mutters, "tomorrow yeah." _I hope person E will be here tomorrow when I return this_ , Hange says at the back of her mind.   
  


Little do Hange knows that due to the exaggeration of their arm while talking to themself, Erwin easily concluded they're gonna return the book tomorrow. 


	2. when they first exchange notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if the pacing is fast bcs i got anxious with it aha wink wonk
> 
> NOTE: she/they pronouns for hange in this chap

For the nth time, Erwin did not and can not bring himself to question why he asked their driver to drive him to the nearest bookstore just so he can buy a decent sticky note pad.

  
Yes, a decent sticky note pad. _Singular_. Because he figures as to why would he even buy more than one, when his hands were full of it yesterday— with various colors, shapes, and even designs— if he's talking to only _one_ person.   
  


But he did question (to himself) as to what Hange likes.

  
In something as mundane as a sticky note, _of course_.   
  


As to why he's getting all warm and _even_ fuzzy at the thought of Hange even if he just saw her the past two days? He don't know, and again, he don't want to question. Not even with the fact that he bought yet again another decent sticky note pad— of the pastel purple color as his choice.   
  


When he arrives in his classroom, he sits in his designated seat which is beside Zeke, whom he is quite grateful for for always updating him even in the most stupid events in their classroom and in their school.   
  


"I thought you're not going to school today." Zeke says after Erwin places his bag in front of him.   
  


"Hm? Why?"

  
"You're almost late," he casually answers, "and the Erwin Smith is never tardy." Zeke then teases and Erwin just raises both of his brows in amusement. Erwin proceeds to get the war novel he borrowed yesterday and starts reading.   
  


While Zeke was about to lean forward to get his phone from his bag, he noticed the brand new sticky note pads inside Erwin's bag. Playfully squinting his eyes, he retrieves.   
  


"Hey, Smith? The finals isn't near yet." He said, catching his attention and Erwin did look at him in response, Zeke nods to the direction of his bag, "What are those sticky notes for?"   
  


Erwin blinks, refraining himself from reddening because not only is that very out of character for him, but also because he felt caught on something that isn't even a crime. Regardless, he keeps his cool.   
  


"Something outside of academics." He answers, about to resume his reading because not only does he feels embarrassed, he doesn't wanna be questioned further about it.   
  


But Zeke scoffs an entertained laugh, "You do something outside of acads? Okay, fine, don't glare at me, but what are you gonna do with those?"   
  


Erwin hesitates, they never really do talk outside of the student council nor their conversations are long when Zeke updates him from time to time, but he blindly guesses it won't hurt to give Zeke a little hint with the purpose of the note pads he bought, "For when I'm in the library."   
  


"Hmm, okay." He says and Erwin was about to internally sigh a breath of relief when Zeke, yet again, opens his mouth, "I never knew you liked pastel colors."   
  


Erwin can't figure if the tone he used was genuine or mockery, _I feel a little less grateful for Zeke today_ , he says in his mind. "They're pleasing to the eye." He answers using his usual factual tone, while shrugging his shoulders.   
  


"Mhm." Zeke merely responds, letting it go and letting Erwin resume his reading.   
  


But before Erwin do resume, he felt a pull to look outside their classroom and he was delighted when he saw Hange reading the poetry book while walking, completely unbothered.   
  


Erwin bites down a smile at the glance he just made, he felt as if the tension just left his body, and so he forces himself to go back to his activity;  
  


Ignoring the light feeling in his chest as if he's just with Hange while reading. 

* * *

The day went by with a breeze and Erwin naturally finds himself inside the library. There, he finds that Hange has returned the book while borrowing a norse mythology book.   
  


Smiling, she returns to her usual spot, she didn't even waste a single second and started diving right into it. Erwin feels himself soften with her natural state of being, once more letting himself smile a small one.   
  


He places his bag in a table near her, a spot where he can easily see her, _of course_. Like her, he didn't waste any time and immediately borrowed the poetry book, excitement bubbling on his chest as he stops himself from just opening it.   
  


He glances at Hange once more to make sure she's so into the book again, and since she is, he proceeds opening the book and boy do he have to restrain— _restrain_ himself from banging his head onto the table before him and smile like a fucking _idiot_.   
  


Very, very out of character, but does he care at this point? Definitely a no.   
  


He knows Hange left a freaking note but to actually read it? _Surreal_.   
  


(Wait, it's not enough— **_surreal_**.)

  
Quietly clearing his throat with his hand over his mouth to cover a growing idiotic smile, he reads and he cannot help but to _slightly_ (as he wants to believe), slightly redden when he finds himself happy that he guessed correctly one of Hange's favorite genre.   
  


_I got it right. She accepted a recommendation from me. A break from her usual science and history._   
  


The reason why he's repeating what Hange literally has written? He don't know and he don't want to know.   
  


_Is she glad because of me? That's stupidly cute._ He says in his mind while rubbing his lips to try and stop it from smiling yet another ridiculous one. _She's indeed reading the norse one, guess I'll have to wait until Friday to talk to her again._

  
Despite feeling a little bit blue with the realization it's going to take two more days to talk to Hange again, it was easily overpowered by the mere fact she _responded_ and _wasn't_ even creeped out _._ For Erwin, that in itself is a huge accomplishment, even bigger than the ones he had achieved.   
  


It may seem like a joke to others, but he really feels like he can treasure it more— a single piece of paper with a little bit of effort in penmanship? Yes, Erwin Smith is the man for that.   
  


In the first place, why would he even hold back? What he told Zeke was true, this was his first doing something outside of academics, so might as well indulge in it. Besides, Hange themself said it, they're not uncomfortable with it.   
  


He takes another glance at the said person and again, he felt relaxed seeing the way their eyes widened while reading, cheekily smiling as they then write in a notebook.   
  


Tearing his gaze away, he puts the book inside his bag. Just in time, his phone rang and it was a message from their driver that he's already in the school's parking lot. Disheartened with the short amount of time he got to see Hange, he sighs and stands up to leave the library. 

  
Meanwhile for Hange, she decided to take a small break from reading. Taking out her sticky note pad and pen, she contemplates on what she's going to write.   
  


If she's gonna be honest— heck, of course she has to be, she couldn't stop thinking who this person might be and how kind enough they are to leave a note for her and was even concerned for her comfortability.   
  


Was she dying to tell Pieck? Yes, obviously. But somehow, she wants to keep this a little secret all for her own and besides, it really is just new to her. So might as well see how it goes if she now makes the first move for this person E.   
  


Was she dying to ask Pieck for her basic penmanship lessons that they keep on turning down again? Yes, _obviously_. But since they're adamant on keeping it to themself, a little practice shouldn't hurt nor bore them. Hopefully.   
  


**_hey! i hope u don't mind but i'll borrow the accounting book for my friend pieck_ **

  
_Am I stupid? Why am I name-dropping Pieck? She's gonna kill me if someone asks about her._ Hange sighs, tearing the notepad, crumpling it and then throwing it inside her bag as if it's some trash bin.   
  


_**hey!! i hope u won't mind but i'm gonna have to borrow the pink accounting book for my friend for a day and... if it isn't much, tell me there the book you'll read next??** _

_**so that this time, i'll be the one to find you!! : > ** _

_**\- N** _

  
_Don't I sound clingy? Why am I even concerned with my tone? I literally annoyed Pieck into befriending me before_. Hange scratches her head, feeling annoyed she's overly stressed with something as boring as writing a goddamn piece of note.   
  


"Whatever!" She hisses and sticks it to the very first page of the norse myth book she's supposed to be actually concerned over.   
  


For the reason she couldn't stop smiling while reading, she wants to question especially that the part she's reading in the said book isn't even something funny— not even in her type of humor. But then again, remembering how she's gonna talk to this person E after two days _surprisingly_ motivated her to focus.   
  


After an hour or so, Zeke fetched her from the library because Pieck did an errand for her father. And for the reason both were surprised how Hange already got to the middle part of the book, Zeke accepts it's just her very interested self that did it.   
  


While Hange accepts it may be, _may be_ because of something else.

* * *

Exactly after two days, Zeke walks to Erwin who just sat down on his seat, "Hey Smith, can I ask for a favor?" The latter nodded, "Can you photocopy 3 copies of this outline for the exams?"   
  


"Oh, Sir Pixis already have one?" He asks back, getting the paper from him.   
  


"Yeah as usual, I can't go to the library right now, Zackley is asking me to do shit so." Zeke answers.   
  


Erwin shakes his head, "You and your lack of honorifics." Zeke nodded in agreement and then leave the classroom, Erwin then proceeds to the library where they have the photocopy machine.   
  


Luckily, no one was using it so he didn't waste any second photocopying. While waiting, he was surprised to see the mini norse mythology book Hange borrowed already in the Returned section.   
  


Opening the book, he finds himself smiling again, completely distracted with the last statement Hange said. He couldn't help not tearing his eyes away from it that the staff on the counter have to call his attention for the copies that he had for photocopy.

  
Thanking the staff, he gets the copies and Hange's note, his feet bringing him to the accounting section, his eyes scanning for that specific pink accounting book; he's guessing it's for her friend Pieck. So again, he didn't waste any second grabbing the book.   
  


He sits in a vacant seat, and as weird as it sounds, he's been bringing the note pads with him every now and then "just in case of emergency" and this situation exactly calls for it.   
  


He really doesn't have any plans to read another book but since Hange wants to _find_ him, then what's the harm, really?   
  


_**Hi there, did you find me? :)** _

_**I think I'm gonna borrow the book of the side stories from The Attack Titan to read over the weekend, I'll bring it back on Monday. And are you really not uneasy that I know you but you don't know me?** _   
  
_**If you also don't mind me asking, what's your favorite color? I hope you don't mind I used pastel purple for this one :)** _

_**\- E** _

He sticks it on the very first page of the pink accounting book and return it to its shelf. He then borrows the said side book of The Attack Titan.   
  


* * *

"You know you really don't have to get it immediately so don't hurry." Pieck said when Hange was so agitated for their professor to declare dismissal.

She still has to assist her father until the weekday too so she asks Hange for favors but she didn't expect Hange to want to do it in a heartbeat. "It's gonna be a minute past dismissal time?!" Hange reasoned, whispering to her.   
  


"You never cared?" Pieck asked but since Hange didn't heed her, she just shrugs her shoulders. When dismissal was declared, Hange just bid her a take care and brisk walk her way to the library.   
  


Dashing to the accounting section, she carefully gets the pink book, looking like a fool chanting with her eyes closed, "Please let there be a note from them, please let there be a note from them."   
  


It wasn't an exaggeration that she was way overjoyed when she saw there's indeed a note from that person E! Covering her mouth to cover her grin, she reads the note, slowly recovering as she retrieves her hand, a soft smile gracing her features with this person's thoughtfulness.   
  


_They asked again_ , Hange thought. And if she's delusional enough, she's gonna think it's destiny that they asked for her favorite color in a sticky note of her favorite color. "Yeah, I definitely need Pieck to slap me back to reality." She whispers to herself.   
  


After borrowing the book, she takes a ride to the nearest mall that has her favorite bookstore.   
  


As to why her hands are full of various sticky note pads, she stops to question. This is only one person she's talking to, what's with the bother to buy it all?

  
"Should I buy at least ten?" They whisper to themself, then nodding as if it's the most radical and logical choice every person will choose to make. "Should I buy pens? I mean I still have a lot back home, but for them solely?"   
  


Hange ponders and then shakes her head, "No, no, no, too much. Pieck might literally slap me if I buy. Yeah, this will do."   
  


She did grab a metal gold pen _just in case_. 


End file.
